Journey of the Aura Guardian
by NASA32
Summary: What if Lucario didn't die at the end of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew? What if he joined Ash on his journey to not only learn about the new world but also to teach Ash in the ways of Aura? What adventures will ensue? Read on and find out. Rated T for occasional swearing and possible gory images. Abilityshipping (Chapter 1 Updated! Deleted Ch.4 for those who are asking.)
1. The Tree of Beginning

**Hey everyone, it's NASA32 and I'm back! With an…updated…chapter. …. I'm sorry for all those who wanted more chapters, but I decided that these previous chapters need re-working. I'm very thankful that you have all been this patient with me, and remember, any constructive criticism is easily welcome. And with that note…ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Pokemon belongs Nintendo and Gamefreak and not me.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash-14**

 **May-13**

 **Max-9**

 **Brock-17**

Chaos reigned throughout the Tree of Beginning. The land shook, the pokemon panicked, and it seemed as if the tree itself would fall apart at the seams. This was because…the tree was dying. In an effort to save the innocent and caring people that come to save a friend, the guardian of the tree had used its energy to save them. Now the tree and all of the pokemon who call it home are in grave peril. But if you think that this is the end of the story, well, you are sorely mistaken.

 **Line Break**

Ash stood in trees' core, the feeling of hopelessness invading every ounce of his body. The tree was dying, and it seemed nothing could be done to help it. His hopeless stupor was broken however, when Kidd cried out.

"Is there anything we can do?!" she near screamed in desperation.

She looked to Lucario who was looking at Mew with a deep focused look on his face. She was about to ask him again, but he quickly turned to the group, blocking he attempt at an outcry.

" _Mew has told me that the tree can be saved,"_ he stated, a sad look crossing his face. _"The only way it can be saved is for one of us to transfer our aura to Mew, so she in turn can heal the tree."_

"But won't that kill you Lucario?" Ash asked; a tone of anxiousness invading his voice. "You saw what happened to Sir Aaron when he did that."

" _Yes, it will."_ Lucario answered, his resolve unwavering. He turned again to face Mew, and raised his hand. " _The Aura is with me!"_ he yelled out, as the swirling blue energy began to form in his paw. He quickly focused the energy, making the sphere of energy grow larger and larger, until it completely covered Mew. Suddenly, he retracted his hand, and the energy around Mew quickly dissipated. _"I can't do it,"_ he grunted. _"I'm not strong enough"_

Around them, the tree shook once more, as if confirming their fears that all hope was lost. Indeed, most of the assembled group had nearly given up on saving the tree. All of them, except for one young man.

"Lucario, you said my aura was similar to Sir Aarons, right?" Ash asked, as he reached down and picked up a pair of black gloves off the ground; quickly slipping them onto his hands. "Well, let's see if that's true."

Slowly, a small blue sphere of energy began to form in Ash's palm. As he began to focus his will, the sphere began to grow larger and larger, soon almost growing to the size of Mew.

Kidd looked between Ash and Lucario in disbelief, "You can't Ash, you'll kill yourself too!"

"No!" Ash yelled, "If I don't do this, the tree will die, and so will all the pokemon who live here."

Lucario looked at Ash, hardly believing what he was seeing. _"Ash-" he_ began to say, but was cut off before he could fully speak.

"I'm not giving up!" Ash yelled, as he pushed more of his aura out into the sphere.

Lucario stared aghast at the young man before him. Ash, the person who; until a few hours ago that is, he disliked because of his resemblance to his former master. Ash, the person who had proved him wrong time and time again about how much he truly cared about pokemon. Ash, the incredible young man who was risking his life for pokemon he didn't even know and with a power he didn't truly understand.

Lucario decided then and there that he couldn't stand by and do nothing.

Pushing his palms out forward once more, Lucario began to add his own aura to Ash's own sphere of aura. Their auras quickly began to rapidly mesh together, soon forming one large sphere around Mew.

As the sphere grew however, the two began to feel great pain. Their focused breaths changed to deep agonizing gulps of air followed by gut wrenching cries of pain. Sparks of energy shot out around them, and to them it felt like fire was flowing through their veins.

Not too far off, Kidd and Ash's pokemon stood; their eyes watching them with intense fear and worry. Pikachu himself stood there helpless as his trainer, his friend, his brother again risked his life to save those that he did not know.

Lucario shook once more with pain and cracked his eyes open. On the other side of the sphere, he could see Ash in the same position as him, still giving out his aura and not backing down at all. He then noticed that his eyes had to also opened, and he quickly nodded to him, giving out the signal that they were almost done. Ash nodded back, and steeled himself for the final push.

"THE AURA IS WITH ME!" they shouted, and they felt the floodgate open. Their aura rushed out toward the sphere, increasing it in both size and brightness. As soon as it had grown however, it turned invisible, leaving a shimmering Mew in its place; the light green aura she gave off light up the room with a calming glow. She quickly flew into the trees' core, and in doing so began to purge the red glow out of the core, healing the tree.

Slowly, power began to flow through the tree once more. The tree stopped shaking, the crystals stopped deteriorating, and throughout the tree it seemed as if the crisis was over. It was almost too good to be true. Then both Ash and Lucario groaned as the pain returned to them, and they collapsed to the ground; sparks of energy coming off their bodies.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled as he ran over to his best friend; Kidd and his other pokemon following not too far behind.

"Ash, Lucario!" Kidd yelled, "Are you guys ok?"

"No…we're not." Lucario gasped out in pain, "We've nearly used up all our aura, our bodies can't take this strain."

"Pikapi…pi pika Pikachu?" Pikachu cried to Ash, tears steadily falling down his cheeks.

Ash opened his eyes slightly and looked at Pikachu. "I'm…sorry buddy. I hope…you can forgive me…for doing this." he gasped out, his consciousness quickly fading him.

"Ash wait! Don't!" Kidd cried out, but it was too late. Ash's eyes closed, and his head fell limp to one side; Lucario copying his motion a moment later.

A deep silence consumed the tree's core, its occupants not believing what had just occurred. They were in shock, and they were silent. This didn't last for long however, as Pikachu suddenly burst into deep emotional sobs. His outburst opened the metaphorical floodgates for the rest in the room, as they too all dissolved into pitiful sobs.

Mew quickly returned to the group, first looking at the crying group on the floor, then to our two heroes laying on the ground. She quickly flew over to them, putting a hand on each of their foreheads. After a moment, she turned to the group…and spoke.

" _There is still time to save them, but me must hurry! Move them over to the crystals."_ she spoke in a calm but urgent voice.

Shocked out of their sadness, both Kidd and Ash's pokemon wasted no time in following Mews orders. Jumping up to their feet, they all ran to their fallen friends and quickly dragged them over to the crystals Mew had pointed to.

" _Now stand back, this should take only a moment."_ she commanded.

Closing her eyes, Mew was suddenly enveloped in a bright pink aura. Moving her arms out, the aura split off to envelope both the crystals and the bodies of our heroes. After a few moments, she lowered her arms, and the aura faded away. In its place laid Ash and Lucario; both of them lightly breathing.

"Their alive!" Kidd exclaimed. She quickly rushed to the two and put a hand on their necks, still not believing they were alive. The pulse she felt chased any doubt away however, and both she and Ash's pokemon began to cry once more, not in pain but in happiness.

Wiping her eyes, Kidd turned to Mew, who was floating off to the side, giving the group their space.

"You saved them. What did you do?" she asked.

" _I just transferred the aura from the crystals over to them,"_ she calmly explained. _"While they had used up most of their aura, there was still some left over in their bodies. I was then able to transfer the aura from the crystals to their bodies, allowing them to survive."_

Kidd looked at Mew in disbelief, then turned to the pokemon assembled around Ash and Lucario. They had tears of joy in their eyes, and Pikachu was cuddled up in the crook of Ash's neck, not wanting to leave his side. She then turned to look at Mew once more.

"Well then. I think I speak for all of us when I say, thank you. From the bottom of our hearts."

Mew smiled at Kidd, touched by her kind words.

" _It was no trouble. After what you all did to help me, it was the least I could do."_

She then turned serious once more, looking at them all.

" _I recommend that you get these two to a doctor. While they should be fine, it would be best that a real doctor looks at them."_ she advised.

Kidd nodded, then looked to the cave system that they all used to get to the trees' core. It would be a long climb back to the top, and it would be made even harder by having to carry both Ash and Lucario. Mew seemed to sense her dilemma, and chuckled slightly.

" _I can teleport you to the surface if you would like. I'd imagine that it would be much easier than carrying these two up there."_ she said.

Kidd smiled at Mew. "That would be very helpful thanks."

She quickly moved over to the rest of the group and stood by them. Mew closed her eyes once more and once again was surrounded by a pink aura. Quickly the aura surround Kidd and the others, and with a bright flash of light, they were gone.

 **Line Break**

Up on the surface, another group of people were walking about. They too were looking for their friends, only they didn't have an all-powerful legendary pokemon to help them.

"Oh, come on!" Max yelled in frustration. "We've been at this ledge three times already."

"That tunnel must have been another big circle." Brock replied, his voice layered with both frustration and concern.

"We can't give up though guys, Ash would be looking for us if we were lost." May spoke, not wanting to give up their search.

"We know that May, but we have been going in and out of tunnels for a while now. It was bad enough when the tree was shaking, I don't want to get separated again." Max said, tiredness seeping into his voice.

May was about to reply, but was cut off when a bright light sprang up out of nowhere, temporary blinding them. As soon as it appeared, it receded, and its place stood Kidd, along with the others.

"There you guys are! How did-" Brock quickly cut himself off when he saw Ash and Lucario laying on the ground. "What happened to them?!" he asked as he ran over to the two on the ground, Max and May right on his heels.

"They gave up a lot of their aura to help save the tree," Kidd explained. "Mew was then able to save them, but we should still get them back to the castle as soon as possible."

Brock nodded, his focus till on Ash. "Quick go run and get the Humvee, we'll watch these guys until you get back."

Kidd nodded back, and quickly set of to her car, leaving the others to once again gather around Ash and Lucario, making sure that they were both ok.

 **Line Break**

Lucario awoke to darkness. As far as he could see there was nothing but emptiness and darkness. An eternal void stretched out all around him, and he couldn't feel more alone.

" _Looks like we did it, we saved the tree."_ Lucario said to the empty void. _"We sacrificed ourselves so all the pokemon could live."_

Lucario stopped for a moment, thinking about what those words meant. It meant that both he AND Ash had died. His thoughts turned to what all his friends must be feeling. He didn't have to worry about that, any family or friends he once had were long dead. Ash however had a family and many friends from what he understood. They must all be devastated. He then thought about his master, and how he had put him in the staff to prevent him from doing what he just done.

His eyes closed and a tear fell down his face. _"Ash… Master… I'm sorry."_

" _There is nothing for you to be ashamed of old friend."_ A voice called out from the void.

Lucario opened his eyes and spun around in shock. He had thought he was alone in this dark place. Looking around however, he could see no one. There was nothing and nobody.

" _Who's there?!"_ Lucario yelled out to the darkness. _"Don't think I didn't hear you, so show yourself!"_

" _If only I could Lucario."_ the voice said, its tone somewhat saddened.

Lucario paused for a moment. Why did…whatever that voice was sound sad. It didn't seem like it was going to harm him, but what did it want?

' _It said called me something the first time it spoke.'_ he thought to himself. _'What was it again…old friend- '_

Lucario stopped thinking the minute those words went through his mind. It couldn't be, he was dead. Then again so was he, so it wasn't all that crazy. He quickly decided that he had nothing to lose.

" _Master, is that you?"_ he spoke quietly.

" _It took you long enough Lucario."_ The voice answered back.

" _Sir Aaron!"_ Lucario cried out, a large smile forming on his face. _"It's great to hear from you, but where are you? Why can't I see you?"_

Sir Aaron's voice sighed, as if he was regretting the conversation that was about to unfold.

" _You cannot see me for it is not yet your time Lucario. You are not dead, at this moment your body is at the medical wing of Cameran Palace. Both you and Ash are alive and will recover, I however am long gone."_ Sir Aaron explained.

To say that Lucario was shocked would be an understatement. They were alive, both he and Ash. The tree had also been saved, and they had all made it safely back home. It seemed to good to be true.

" _If that's the case then, what is your purpose of this visit?"_ Lucario enquired.

Aaron's voice chuckled slightly, it echoed throughout the void and had a small calming effect on Lucario.

" _I'm here to tell you one thing, and that is to be free."_ he stated.

Lucario was puzzled by Aarons words. 'Be free?' Wasn't he free already?

" _What do you mean Master, I am and always was free. You never took that away from me."_ He said, curiously.

" _That is what I meant Lucario, you called me master. As I told you all those years ago, I am no longer your master. You don't have to always think about me or the duties we used to do. That is all gone, it's in the past. You now have a chance at a new life, and I don't want you to waste it because of me."_ Sir Aaron explained, an authoritative tone in his voice.

Lucario opened his mouth to say more, but was stopped when a light appeared at the far end of the void. With that light came other things, like sound, and feeling. He was waking up, but he had so much more to say!

" _What should I do then Aaron! What path should I take, where should I go?!"_ he yelled, desperate for answers.

" _That is up for you to decide Lucario, just know that no matter what you choose, I won't be disappointed."_ Sir Aaron spoke kindly.

Lucario could feel himself waking up, he knew he was out of time.

" _Alright Aaron, I will make a new life for myself. Goodbye."_

" _Goodbye old friend"_ Sir Aaron spoke on last time, before suddenly the darkness was stripped away, and in its place, was a blinding white light.

 **Line Break**

Lucario grunted as his eyes opened, the light of the room temporarily blinding him and forcing him to squint. As he was trying to get used to the light, he heard a groan come from his left. Turning his head, he found Ash laying on a nearby cot rubbing his head, nursing a bad headache.

" _Are you okay Ash?"_ he asked, concerned for the boy in which he had much respect.

Ash turned to look at Lucario, his eyes squinting as the sun coming through the window blinded him.

"Lucario? Uh…yeah, I'm okay. Just a bad headache." he replied.

" _Do you know how we got here?"_ he asked, not quite sure how they got out of the trees' core that quick. His aura senses told him it had only been one day since the incident.

"I have no idea. All I know is that I feel like I got hit by a bus." Ash answered, rubbing his eyes again.

Lucario squinted at Ash, trying to understand what he meant by a bus. He was about to ask him, but was stopped by the door opening, revealing a Nurse Joy.

"Oh, it looks like they're awake. Please be quiet though, everything probably hurts right now for them." she said, stepping to the side to let Brock, May and Max through.

"Guys, you're okay!" Ash exclaimed, quickly sitting up. However, he quickly laid back down as a dizzy spell hit him.

"As happy as we are to see you too Ash, getting up now probably isn't the best idea." Brock said, smiling at Ash.

Ash was about to answer back, but was cut off when May came up and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again Ash. We were all so worried when we heard what happened from Kidd." May said.

Ash smiled at her as she got back up. "Don't worry May, I don't plan on doing something like that again soon." His face quickly contorted into confusion; however, as he looked around the room. "Where is Kidd?"

Brock quickly became sad as Kidd came back into his mind. "She had to leave this morning, but she told us to wish you well." Tears began to pour from his eyes. "Why did she have to go!? My sweet, precious Kidd-OWWW!"

Brock suddenly cried out in pain as Max latched onto his left ear. "Alright Brock calm down, we all know she didn't like you that way."

Everyone laughed, including Lucario, who found Brock's misfortune quite entertaining. Ash too was laughing, but was stopped when a yellow blur crashed into his chest.

"PIKAPI! Pi pika pi pi chu pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he burrowed into his best friend's shirt, swearing never again to let go.

Ash smiled at Pikachu, tears slowly forming in his eyes as he picked him up and hugged him close. "I'm sorry buddy, I promise I won't ever scare you or anyone like that again." Ash said, trying to calm him down.

Pikachu tearfully smiled at Ash before cuddling close to him once more. Ash wiped his eyes, and turned to look at Lucario. He was in deep thought, a troubled look on his face. Frowning, Ash decided to figure out what was wrong with his new friend.

"Hey guys, no offence or anything, but could you leave us alone. We're both tired and in all honesty, could probably use more sleep." Ash asked.

Brock nodded. "That's fine Ash. It's evening already and after what you went through, we totally understand." After a quick goodbye and checkup from Nurse Joy, the main group left, leaving Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario by themselves.

"Pi pika cupika, Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, looking at the aura pokemon with concern.

"I'm not sure bud, but I'm going to find out." Ash answered, before turning to face Lucario. "Hey Lucario, are you okay?"

Lucario looked over at Ash for a second, before turning his focus back to his hands. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about what to do next. My time has long since passed on and there are very few aura guardians left in the world. What can I do in this world that I don't understand?"

Ash looked sympathetically at Lucario. While he didn't quite get how Lucario felt, as he hadn't been frozen in time, he knew what it felt like to be lost. When you are lost, you feel as if it is impossible to find your way out; you are so desperate for someone to help you.

He began to think about what he could do to help. He wasn't needed at the palace anymore, and wandering the world on his own wouldn't be safe. With all the trainers and evil teams running around, it wouldn't be a good idea. He needed some kind of protection, someone who could keep him safe and still show him this new world.

Ash's eyes widened as he thought of an idea. It was a crazy idea, and could easily lead to Lucario giving him a black eye. However, it was the most logical answer, and as we all know, Ash is known for being impulsive.

"What if you came with me and became my pokemon?" he asked.

Lucario quickly turned to face Ash, his eyes widening in surprise. Seeing this, Ash quickly began to explain.

"I mean, think about it. The world has changed since you last were here and, no offence or anything, it will be hard for you to understand it. You need someone who knows the world and can help you with that." Ash explained.

Lucario looked at Ash seriously. What he said made sense, the world obviously was different since he was around. The contraption the group had rode in behind him on the way to the tree and the devices called pokeballs were proof of this. However, he still wasn't sure. Ash saw this, and continued explaining.

"Also, I'm going to need help. You said it yourself, I have a strong aura, and after what happened I don't want to let this gift go to waste. But I can't learn how to control it by myself, I need a teacher." he said, looking at Lucario with determination.

Lucario looked at Ash once more, and saw his increased determination. He looked away, and then began to think over Ash's words. He was surprised when Ash had said he wanted to learn aura, and it would give himself a purpose, training Ash. And while he wouldn't admit it, he had gained much respect for Ash. After everything he had done for him and the pokemon of the tree, he would follow him anywhere.

" _Ash, you have proven to me that you are one of the most trustworthy and purest humans on the planet. I would be insane if I didn't accept your offer."_ Lucario answered, smiling over at Ash.

Ash smiled over at Lucario and then turned to Pikachu, who was too smiling in excitement. Ash then quickly became serious once more, and spoke to Lucario.

"Are you sure Lucario? From what I remember, you said that you wouldn't abandon Sir Aaron. I don't want to make you feel guilty." Ash said.

" _Don't worry Ash."_ Lucario said, turning to look out at the sunset. _"I think this is what Aaron would want me to do."_

As the sun set over the horizon, our two heroes once again fell into the realms of sleep. However, this time their thoughts were filled with excitement, for tomorrow would bring them both a new adventure, and it wouldn't be like anything they'd experienced before.

 **I got it done guys! It's been out before the end of January! Hopefully this one was a bit easier to read and made a bit more sense to all of you. I do have a few quick things to address before I wrap this up, so here we go.**

 **This is still an Ash x Anabel story. I don't intend to change the pairing for the story. What May did in this chapter was just out of worry, so no change in that.**

 **There will be a pairing for both Pikachu and Lucario, but that will happen much, much, much later in the story. It also won't just be thrown in, there will be a build to it, so don't worry about that either. I know it will be Pikachu x Anabel's Espeon, but I'm not sure about Lucario, so comment with ideas.**

 **Also, remember that this takes place before Ash gets to the Battle Pyramid, but after the rest of the Battle Frontier. I know that this might not make as much sense, but this is how I laid it out, so don't ask why.**

 **Alright, I'm done. Time to go play Kerbal Space Program and Assassins Creed. I do hope to have chapter 2 redone by the end of February, so look out for that. See you all later!**


	2. The Journey Continues

**Hello everyone, welcome to the new chapter. First off I'd like to say HOLY CRAP! Nearly 30 favs and almost 40 follows! I never thought it would be this popular. Thank you so much, all of you! Now second off, to answer a few questions.**

 **Mark Andrew:** **Ash will be a descendant of Sir Aaron. How and why this is will be later in the story. Thank you for the question.**

 **Uranium235 and kitsune of darkfire:** **Thank you for the info. I will write my chapters in that format and eventually will fix the first, I just will have to figure out how.**

 **One final note, before the next chapter is out, I plan on publishing a short one-shot that will explain the Universe the story takes place in, as it is extremely AU and explaining it now would take too long. Now, with all this done, continue on readers, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and not me**

 **Journey of the Aura Guardian**

 **Ch 2. The Journey Continues**

The sun rose over the hills of Kanto, shedding its light across the entire region. In a large castle surrounded by water, the sun's rays lit up a small room, in which three beings slept, one human, two pokemon. Now one of the two pokemon was an early riser, and as the day began anew, it awoke as it always had.

Pikachu yawned as he woke up, the sun shining bright through the open window. Slowly, he rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Once he was fully awake, he looked to his right to see Ash, snoring despite the sun shining outside. Gaining a sinister smirk, he gathered some electricity in his cheeks, and let out a mild thundershock.

"GAHHH!" Ash screamed, jumping up and falling out of bed. His loud scream woke up Lucario, who quickly turned to see a twitching Ash and a laughing Pikachu. A few seconds later, Ash stopped twitching and turned to look at Pikachu with annoyance in his eyes.

"What was that for?!" he yelled, which only caused Pikachu to laugh louder. Ash scowled and stood up, dusting himself off.

 _"Is this an ordinary occurrence?"_ Lucario asked, curious about the events of the past few seconds. It looked painful, but he couldn't deny that it was quite amusing.

"No its not." Ash answered. "He only does it when I sleep in late." He then glared at Pikachu, who was smirking at him. "Or when he feels like being an ass."

Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, looking at him apologetically. Ash tried to hold his glare, but eventually gave up, and scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

"Fine, I forgive you Pikachu, just please don't do it again unless it's necessary." Pikachu nodded at him and turned to Lucario.

"Pika pi chu." he said while waving, his way of saying good morning. Lucario then smiled and got out of bed.

 _"Good morning to you to Pikachu."_ he said. He then turned to Ash, who was stretching his arms. _"How are you feeling now Ash?"_ he asked, remembering how tired they both were yesterday.

"Much better actually. I'm ready to continue on with my journey. What about you?" he asked.

 _"I'm feeling fine. I'm ready to get going to, I have a new world to see after all!"_ he answered, excitement growing as he thought about this new adventure.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said. He could feel Lucario's excitement and it was getting to him. On his shoulder, Pikachu let out a cry of 'Pika!', showing his excitement also.

"Well, let's see if we can't find the others!" he said, heading for the door. Behind him, Pikachu sweat dropped, already dreading what was going to happen.

 _Time Skip: 30 minutes later_

"What the HECK! We passed this picture THREE times already!" Our heroes have now been wandering the halls for about a half hour, and if you couldn't already tell, they were lost.

 _"I'll ask again; does this happen often?"_ Lucario asked, looking at Ash as he clutched his head in annoyance.

"Not a lot but more than the average person." he answered, frustrated by his lack of direction. Misty was right, he could get lost in a one room house. He then turned to look at Lucario, who was in a thinking posture.

 _"I think this would be a good moment to begin practicing your Aura abilities."_ he stated. Ash looked at him confused.

"Why is now a good time, may I ask?" Ash had to admit, while he didn't mind learning, he found now a weird time to practice.

 _"I'm going to teach you how to use your Aura sight, which was how I was able to see you when my eyes were closed."_ he answered, seeing his confusion. Ash looked at Lucario, still confused, before he began to smile.

"Oh, I get it! It's so we can find where everyone is right?" he asked. Lucario looked at Ash, holding back the urge to chuckle at him.

 _"Yes, that's why we are going to do this. Now get into a mediating position."_ he commanded, sitting down as he did so. Ash copied what Lucario did, and Pikachu sat of to the side, watching with interest.

 _"Now, I want you to close your eyes, and clear your head. Try to think of nothing. I know that will be hard for you but still, try."_

Ash nodded, before thinking about what Lucario said. "Hey, I'm not that energetic." Lucario chuckled quietly, and spoke with his eyes still closed.

 _"I didn't mean anything by it. Now, close your eyes and focus."_ Ash, rolled his eyes and focused, clearing his head of any thought. It was a lot harder that he thought it would be, but after a few minutes all of his thought were gone.

 _"Do you feel your Aura flowing through you, almost as if it's a river?"_ he asked.

"Yes," Ash replied. "It's actually very calming."

 _"Good. Now, I want you to focus your Aura. Once you have done this, you will have unlocked Aura sight."_ Lucario explained.

Ash nodded and concentrated. He focused his Aura, controlling it to move how he wanted. In a way it seemed almost natural, like he had done it before. Suddenly, his blackened vision exploded into multiple hues of blue.

"Whoa. Everything is blue now, is this Aura sight?" Ash asked

 _"Yes it is, Aura sight allows you to see the life force of any living thing. That's why the walls are a lesser blue that me and Pikachu."_ he explained.

"That makes sense I guess." Ash replied. He opened his eyes, and everything returned to its normal color instantaneously. He turned at looked at Lucario, who too had opened his eyes and was looking at Ash proudly. He then turned to Pikachu, who ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

 _"You learn fast Ash."_ Lucario said. _"Normally it would take a few weeks to get to where you are."_

"Why is that though, why am I so good at his?" Ash asked, confused about his quick learning.

 _"That I am unsure about."_ Lucario answered. _"It might be due to your Aura being similar to Sir Aarons, but we can look more into this later. Right now we should find your friends. They're this way."_ Lucario stated.

Ash stared at Lucario, catching on to what he meant almost immediately. (wow surprise) "You knew where they were the whole time, didn't you?" he stated. "You let me wander around so you could get me to train."

Lucario turned and smirked at Ash. _"If that's what you want to believe."_ he answered. He then turned back around and continued walking.

Ash grumbled as he followed Lucario through the castle, feeling somewhat stupid about his lack of insight. Of course Lucario would know his way around the castle, he had lived here after all! Turning to look at Pikachu, he saw him smirking at him, making him feel even more angry.

"Stop smirking Pikachu, you didn't know where we were either." he said. Ignoring the now giggling mouse on his shoulder, he continued to follow Lucario out of the maze of hallways.

 _Dining Room: 15 minutes later_

After 15 minutes of wandering the halls, the trio found the others, sitting around a TV in the castles Pokemon Center. While it might be a castle, Cameran Palace was still a rest stop for trainers. As they walked up to the others, Ash's pokemon noticed him and came running.

"Wait. Guys! DON'T!" was all he was able to say before he was trampled by his Pokemon.

"Pika pipipi!" Pikachu laughed at Ash's predicament. He was able to jump off of Ash's shoulder just before Ash became the foundation of a Pokemon pile.

"You could help me you know!" Ash yelled. "Please buddy?"

Pikachu just smirked at Ash and walked to May, Max, and Brock, who had somehow not noticed Ash arrive.

"Hey Pikachu, where's Ash?" Brock asked. Pikachu just smiled and pointed at Ash, who was still stuck under Phanpy and Corphish, with Swellow, Grovile, and Lucario watching on.

"Alright guys, stop torturing Ash." Brock said as he lightly pushed them off Ash.

"Thanks Brock, you're a true friend." Ash said, eyeing Pikachu with annoyance, to which the mouse just laughed.

Brock smirked at the duos interaction as May and Max came up from behind.

"So how are both of you feeling?" Max asked, referring to Ash and Lucario.

"We're both feeling good. I'm ready to continue our journey through the Battle Frontier." Ash answered, giving a thumbs up. "Now, are we ready to go, because I.." Ash was interrupted by a loud gurgling coming from his stomach.

May giggled. "Some one's hungry I presume?" she asked.

Ash chuckled, embarrassed. "Well I haven't eaten anything for a while."

"Don't worry Ash, we understand. It must be pure torture for you to not eat." Brock replied laughing. Ash only frowned at him. "The breakfast buffet is over there." he told Ash after he was done laughing.

As soon as Ash saw the food, his mouth began to drool and he quickly began to fast walk over to said food, followed by his pokemon and Lucario. They soon reached the buffet, and Ash loaded his plate with food. Once he sat down, he began to devour it like he had been starved.

 _"Must you eat like that?"_ Lucario asked. _"It's quite impolite."_

Ash smiled embarrassed. "Sorry, I just can't handle myself when it comes to food, I'll try to work on it, I promise."

Lucario nodded approvingly at his answer. He then turned to look at Ash's friends, who were approaching them.

"Hey guys, we were just talking to one of the castle guards, and they said Queen Ilene would like to see us before we leave." Brock explained.

"Did they say why?" Ash asked, confused.

"No, they just said that she wanted us to visit her before we left, nothing more." answered May.

"Alright, if Queen Ilene wants to see us, then it must be important. We should get going right now. Lucario, can you lead us so we don't get lost?" Ash asked.

 _"I can. Follow me everyone, I'll lead you to the throne room."_ he answered.

Quickly returning their pokemon, and with Pikachu jumping on Ash's shoulder, they set out for the throne room.

 _Throne Room :10 minutes later_

After following Lucario once again through the maze of halls, Ash and the crew arrived at the Throne Room. It was a very elegant place with a high ceiling, multiple marble columns, and a beautiful throne centered on the opposite end from the doors; upon which Queen Ilene sat.

"It's nice to see that you are feeling much better Ash." Queen Ilene said.

"Yeah, it's nice to moving around again, and thank you for allowing us to stay this long so we could heal." Ash replied, giving a polite bow as he did so.

Queen Ilene smiled at the young boy. "It was no problem at all, after what you did to save the tree, it was the least we could do."

Ash smiled and was about to ask the purpose of the visit, but was beaten to the punch by Max.

"Um... Queen Ilene? Not to be rude but, why did you call us to visit you?" Max asked.

The Queen smiled at Max. "I just wanted to say farewell to you all before you left and thank you for all your help." She replied.

"It was no problem Queen Ilene." Brock replied. He would have tried to impress her in all her beauty, but the looks May, Max, and Lucario were giving him told him his best chance at life was to stay put.

Once he was sure Brock was not going to try anything funny, Lucario turned to Queen Ilene.

 _"Your Highness, may I speak?"_ he asked.

"Of course you may speak Lucario, what do you need?" Queen Ilene replied.

 _"I would like to ask your permission to leave the castle and go explore this new world."_ Lucario answered, uncertain of her answer.

Queen Ilene smiled. "Yes Lucario, you may go and explore the world. I had a feeling from the moment you came back that you wouldn't like to stay here for much longer." She answered. But then she addressed him seriously. "But you must remember Lucario, the world is a very different place, you must be wary so you don't get captured. I'm sure Ash has explained that already?"

"Yes I have explained it to him your highness but you don't need to worry, Lucario and I have already come up with a solution to that predicament." Ash answered.

The Queen and Ash's friends looked confusedly at him, wondering what he meant. He then turned toward Lucario.

"Why don't you explain to them what we decided." Ash said.

Lucario nodded and turned to look at the Queen. _"I have decided that the best way to see the world would be to join Ash on his journey."_

"WHAAAAAT!?" the collective voices of May, Max and Brock cried out in surprise and disbelief. Queen Ilene also looked on mildly surprised at his decision.

Seeing their surprise, Ash decided to elaborate. "We both talked and decided it would be mutually beneficial for both of us. He gets to explore the world and get stronger while I get trained in the ways of Aura." He explained.

 _"It's true your highness."_ Lucario said, butting in. _"Ash has an extreme amount of potential. He just needs a teacher to help him."_

Queen Ilene looked at both Ash and Lucario with a neutral face, unnerving the two greatly. But then she smiled pleasantly, relieving them of their worries.

"I had a feeling that this would happen." She said, smiling. "I will allow you to go with Ash Lucario, there was no need to ask me in the first place."

 _"I understand your majesty, but I am still following the customs I was taught."_ He answered.

He then turned to Ash, who was explaining to his friends what he meant by extreme potential. He smiled slightly, thinking about the adventures he would share with this highly energetic boy. He then approached Ash, bringing himself to the boys' attention.

" _Well Ash, I think it's time to get going."_ He said, with all the others agreeing. _"However, there is still something that must be done correct?"_

Ash looked at him confusedly for a second, before he smiled and reached into his backpack, pulling out a pokeball. But it wasn't an ordinary pokeball, it was all black, save for the gold line that ran around its' center, and the two red strips that ran around the top and bottom. It was a luxury ball.

"I've had this for a while now, it was a present from my mother." Ash explained. "I've been waiting for the right moment to use it, and that time is now."

Ash looked at Lucario, holding the luxury ball out in his hand, as if presenting it. Lucario looked at the ball, and pressed his finger against the button. He was absorbed into the ball in a bright light, and the ball instantly dinged, indicating a successful capture. Ash smiled at the pokeball for a second, before letting him out.

"Welcome to the team." He said, smiling at Lucario.

Lucario just smiled back.

 _1 hour later: Hill overlooking the castle_

Our heroes now are on a hill overlooking the castle, reminiscing about the adventure they just had. After a few moments, they turned and proceeded to walk down the hill, the castle disappearing from their sight.

"So now what Ash?" Brock asked. "What is our next destination?"

"I bet we're going to go straight to the Battle Pyramid! Right Ash?" Max asked.

Ash chuckled a little at the young kids' enthusiasm. He turned to look at Pikachu and Lucario, who were both smiling and chuckling slightly.

"Actually Max, I have been thinking and have decided to go on a bit of a training trip." He said, much to the surprise of Brock, May, and Max.

"Why the sudden change Ash?" asked May.

"Well, I don't know what caused it, but last night it seemed like I had an epiphany. I saw all the mistakes I made and how to fix them. One of them was neglecting to train some of my older Pokémon, so I decided to go on a month long training journey before I challenge Brandon." He explained.

(AN: Maybe a certain unknown Pokémon did this? (*cough-spoiler! -cough*))

Ash's friends looked at Ash in surprise as he explained his plan to them. What could have possibly caused this change in him, they wondered. They were quickly brought out of their musings however, as Ash began to speak again.

"Guys? I was wondering, what are you going to do while I go train?" he asked.

May, Max, and Brock looked at Ash like he was crazy, causing him to sweat a little.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Brock asked. "We're going with you on your little training expo."

Ash was surprised, he didn't expect them to come with him!

"Are you guys sure? You don't have to come if you don't want to." Ash said.

 _"I think it's a good idea Ash."_ Lucario said. _"Having traveling partners can be extremely beneficial to learning."_

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in, agreeing.

"Exactly Lucario!" Brock said. "Not only can you just train your Pokémon, but we can all teach you something. I can teach you how to cook."

"I can teach you how to work technology better!" Max chimed in.

"And I can help by being your main sparring partner for battles." May said.

"And in turn you'll all learn something from me as well." Ash finished, smiling at his friends.

His friends nodded, smiling as they walked. Ash was grateful for having such good friends. They were always helpful and supportive, and he was extremely grateful.

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road. We're heading to Mt. Silver!" Ash said.

With that our heroes return to traveling, the adventure of the past few days fading behind them. With the new addition of Lucario to the team and a resolve to better themselves, our heroes now head out on the path of adventure, as the journey continues! (So cliché!)

 **With that I conclude the second chapter of my story and my GOD it took a while. I had to switch computers half-way through so that took a little while. Also speaking of story progress, the next chapter might take a little while, because this sonofabitch is going to MEXICO! It'll be a great change from Minnesota weather where it is 66 degrees and sunny one day, and a blizzard the next. Anyways, thank you all for reading, please like and review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace Out!**

 **P.S.- NASA kept project InSight alive for a launch in 2018! THANK GOD!**


	3. Battle at the Pyramid

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter. First off I'd like to apologize for my lack of an update in April. That was and extremely busy month as I was on a trip to Mexico and track had just started. Secondly, please read the notes at the end of the chapter for some important info. With that out of the way, continue on dear readers and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and not me.**

 **Ch. 3 Battle at the Pyramid**

 _"Alright Ash, keep it steady."_ Lucario instructed, watching Ash closely as he did so.

Ash and his friends had stopped for lunch in an open field and Lucario had found it to be the perfect time on practicing his aura abilities, specifically Aura Sphere. Around them, Ash's team consisting of Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross, and Squirtle trained with each other, preparing for their battle against Pyramid King Brandon. A little farther off Brock, May, Max, and Scott (who had joined them a few days prior) stood around a small fire where Brock was cooking.

"I must say I'm impressed guys." Scott said to the group, as they watched Ash practice Aura Sphere. "I knew Ash was an extremely talented trainer but I never knew he could use aura."

"Truth be told it's a pretty recent occurrence. Ash only started training in his abilities about a month ago when we left Cameran Palace." Brock explained.

"Yeah! And since then, both Ash and his pokemon have gotten even stronger!" Max added.

"He's become so much more mature it's like he's a whole different person, but yet also the same." May said.

Everyone agreed whole heartedly, and turned back to what they were previously doing, Brock cooking, May grooming her Pokemon, and Max and Scott watching Ash. At the moment he was trying to get an Aura Sphere to hold its shape, and it was proving to be quite difficult.

 _"Concentrate Ash. Holding an Aura Sphere's shape is no easy task. It's a condensed ball of pure energy. It must be handled with extreme caution."_ Lucario explained.

"I'm trying Lucario, but it keeps becoming hard to control!" Ash replied as the sphere began to pulse and glow brightly.

 _"You need to concentrate Ash! Hold it together! It's bec..."_ **BAM!**

A large cloud of dirt and dust sprang up into the air, causing everyone in the vicinity to stop what they were doing and look toward the cloud in surprise. After a few seconds, the cloud dissipated, revealing a dusty Ash and Lucario.

 _"Becoming unstable."_ Lucario finished lamely.

Ash groaned in annoyance. "Man, this is hard! 'Sigh.' At least this time we didn't make a crater." He said.

 _"Don't worry Ash, you'll get it eventually. Aura Sphere is one of the hardest abilities for a user to learn."_ Lucario said.

"I understand Lucario, but I'm going to continue trying my hardest." Ash answered.

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way."_ Lucario said, smiling.

"Ash! Hey!"

Ash and Lucario turned to see Brock waving to them, trying to get their attention.

"Lunch is ready! It's hamburgers, hurry up and get cleaned off so we can eat!" He yelled.

"Alright, be there in a second!" He yelled back. He then turned to his pokemon. "Great work everyone! Take a break, I'll need you all at your best when we battle Brandon."

With that he and his pokemon walked over to the camp where the rest of his friends were setting up the table. He quickly cleaned his hands with some hand sanitizer before helping Brock serve the food.

"Your making great progress Ash." Brock said as they began to eat. "You held it together longer than you ever have before."

"Thanks Brock but it still wasn't enough. I know I've been getting better, but I still need to keep at it." Ash replied.

"Spoken like a true adult. I must say Ash; you've matured quite a lot since I last saw you." Scott said.

"Thanks Scott, but I'm not the only one that's grown. All my pokemon have, and we will prove it when it's time to battle." Ash replied.

Scott smiled at the young man's confidence. "That's good to hear."

Ash smiled he ate alongside his friends, and soon his thoughts began to drift back to the previous month.

After they left Cameran Palace, they had all gone to Pallet Town to explain their plan to Ash's mom and Professor Oak. After explaining however, Professor Oak granted Ash a temporary suspension of the six pokemon limit for training purposes, allowing him to take all his pokemon with him. After that, they all want to Mount Silver and began training. It wasn't just battle training however, Ash had daily lessons on cooking and first aid from Brock and basic technology lessons from Max, with May standing in as Ash's main battling partner. He also had Aura lessons with Lucario, and they had helped immensely. His aura sight had grown to the point where he could see about one square mile around him. He then had begun to learn how to do Aura Sphere but as previously seen, it wasn't going so well.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash was broken from his musings by Max who was snapping his fingers in his face and calling his name.

"You home in there Ash? You've barely even touched your lunch."

"Yeah just…thinking about things." Ash said, as he quickly began to devour his hamburger.

Pretty soon everyone had finished eating, and were all helping clean up.

"Well I am impressed Brock, that was probably the best hamburger I've ever had!" Scott said jovially, as washed the dishes alongside Brock.

"Well Brock is like the best cook in the world!" Max stated, as he cleaned the table.

"Well I don't know about the best but..." Brock was cut off from finishing his statement when a large van sped up next to them, giving all nearby a dusting as it screeched to a halt. After it stopped, the doors opened and six people stepped out.

"Whoa…why are you guys here?" Ash asked, as he looked at the six who had exited the vehicle.

Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spenser, and Anabel all smiled as they walked over to the small campsite. "We came to see your battle against Brandon; why else would we be here?" Noland answered.

"Well, thanks for coming everyone! We would offer you lunch but we just..."

"LUCYYYY!" Brock yelled as he ran past Ash, his hearts shaped eyes dead set on the Pike Queen. "Lucy my darling, it has been far too long since my eyes have last seen your-OWWW!"

"Alright Brock, why don't you use that newfound energy and finish cleaning up." Max said as he dragged Brock away by the ear.

Ash chuckled sheepishly as he watched the two move off. "Sorry guys, that happens sometimes."

The frontier brains all looked on slightly amused, except for Lucy who had a slight blush on her face, though no one noticed. After she finished giggling at the scene, Anabel walked over to Ash and enveloped him in a hug.

"It's good to see you again Ash, I missed you" she said.

Ash blushed as he returned the hug, and answered sincerely "I missed you to Anabel, thanks for coming to cheer me on."

Anabel blushed at Ash's words and turned to look at Ash's pokemon, who had just finished eating, and caught sight of one unfamiliar blue jackal.

"Uh…Ash, who is this?" she asked, pointing at the unfamiliar pokemon.

"Oh that's Lucario, he joined us about a month ago."

Anabel nodded and turned to Lucario, who had by now moved over to the two trainers.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lucario." She said smiling.

 _"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well Anabel."_ he said while smiling.

Anabel jumped a little in shock, "Did you just speak?" she asked, quite surprised.

 _"I have the ability to use telepathy due to my ability to use aura. In all seriousness I am confused as to why you were surprised, Ash has told me that you can understand pokemon, is that not true?"_

"No that's true I can understand them and I was only surprised because I don't hear the words in my head like a psychic and…..wait did you say Ash told you about me?" 

_"Yes he has talked quite a bit about you, mainly about your great bond with your pokemon and how nice you are and..."_ Lucario's eyes turn to look at Ash who was glaring at him and giving him the 'shut the f**k up' signal and decided to quickly end the conversation. _"And similar things of that nature."_

Anabel blushed profusely and tried to hide it as the pokemon's words circled through her head. She was about to say something, maybe try and get some more info from Lucario, but was cut off by an also profusely blushing Ash, who was trying to change the focus of the conversation.

"Hey guys, do you all know where the Battle Pyramid is? Because if you're here for the battle and Scott says we're almost there, that means we must be close right?"

The Brains looked at each other and turned to speak but were cut off by a loud whirring sound, similar to that of a large propeller. After a few seconds, the sound got louder and something large blocked out the sun. Looking up they all saw a large metal pyramid-like structure, which had large fans protruding from each of its four corners.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT THING IS HUGE!" Max yelled in shock as the pyramid began to descend.

 _"Ash, how is that thing flying!? You explained to me how things fly, but that is NOT like ANYTHING you've ever said!"_ Lucario yelled as the whirring got louder, as the craft came in for a landing.

"I don't know! I've never seen anything like it before!"

They all watched on in awe as the pyramid slowly descended and landed softly in the soft dirt. Then, once the propellers had stopped spinning, they retracted into the pyramid. Now the craft looked like a true pyramid, one that would rival those in Egypt.

"Everyone, may I present… The Battle Pyramid!" Scott announced, as he gestured dramatically at the structure.

Ash and his friends all stared at the pyramid, completely aghast at how it was able to fly like that. Now it made sense why you didn't know the location of the last facility until you beat everyone else, it moved around.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Scott, who was trying his best to hold back a laugh. What can he say, their faces were priceless!

"It…uh, it's definitely impressive I'll give you that." Brock said, being the first to return to reality.

"How is it able to fly though?" Max asked, as the rest of them regained their senses.

"As the builder of this fine machine, I can honestly say it flies due to some very complex aeronautical engineering and it would hurt your heads if I tried to explain it." Noland answered.

Ash and his friends all accepted the answer, preferring not to get headaches. Ash then turned to the pyramid and looked at it with determination. "So this is where I will be battling Brandon." He said, as more of a statement than a question.

"Yep this is it, in fact here comes the Pyramid King himself!" Scott said, as a large section of one of the pyramid's faces began to open up.

Out of the opening stepped a man in his mid-to-late fifties. He had gray hair and wore a green vest and pants. Behind him, a colossal pokemon stood, made out of solid ice. The ice giant, Regice.

"It's great to see you again Brandon! How was your last archeology dig in Hoenn?" Scott asked, as he walked up to the man.

"Quite well Scott, we had several great finds concerning the Regi Trio." He answered, as he shook Scott's hand.

"Well that's good to hear, and how are you doing Regice?" he asked.

"Regice." The ice giant spoke in it's very robot-like tone.

Brandon then turned to address his fellow brains, but his attention was diverted to the young man and his Pikachu that were standing next to Anabel.

"Anabel, who is this?" he asked.

"Oh! Brandon, this is Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, and those are his friends back over there." She said, pointing to May, Max, and Brock who waved politely.

Brandon nodded to them and turned his focus back to Ash. "So…you're the trainer everyone has told me about?"

Ash nodded and put out his hand. "It's great to finally meet you and I look forward to our battle."

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in.

Brandon smiled internally at the young trainer's enthusiasm, but kept his exterior stoic. He turned and gestured to the open door into the pyramid.

"Well then, let's not keep everyone waiting."

With that, he walked into the pyramid, leading everyone toward the battle arena.

 _10 minutes later: Battle Arena_

"This will be a 6-on-6 battle between Pyramid King Brandon and Ash from Pallet Town!"

Ash and Brandon stood on opposite ends of the battlefield with Scott, the brains, Ash's friends and the facility's staff watching from the stands. Ash paid close attention to the ref's instructions, but in the back of his mind he was mentally preparing himself for the battle. He was so concentrated he almost didn't hear the ref when he spoke to them.

"Are both participants ready to battle?"

Both he and Brandon nodded toward the ref, who pulled a coin out of his pocket. "To decide who goes first we will flip a coin. If the side you call is picked then you will release your pokemon first as well as get the first move. 3...2…1 call it!"

"Heads!" Ash shouted.

"Tails." Brandon said calmly.

The ref then caught the coin and set it on his opposite hand. "Tails! Brandon, you will go first.!"

Brandon pulled out a pokeball before throwing it into the air. "Solrock, let's go."

Out of the pokeball a rock pokemon shaped like the sun reveals itself, as it floats above the battlefield.

'A Solrock huh.' Ash thought as he decided on a counter. "Alright then, Squirtle I choose you!"

The ball opened to reveal a small blue tortoise-like pokemon. Once he had been let out, he put on a pair of black sunglasses and smirked.

"Ok Squirtle, let's do this." Ash yelled, to which Squirtle nodded.

"Since we have the first move, Solrock use Shadow Ball!" Brandon yelled.

Solrock began to charge up a ball of dark energy in front of its face, before quickly throwing it at Squirtle.

"Withdraw!" Ash yelled.

Squirtle withdrew himself into his shell just before Shadow Ball hit him. He was then thrown backward, ricocheting himself off the wall.

"Use that momentum and hit him with Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle then began to spin his shell very fast as he flew toward Solrock.

"Hit him with Confusion." Brandon stated calmly.

Solrock quickly charged its psychic energy and hit Squirtle with Confusion just as Squirtle hit Solrock with Rapid Spin. Solrock was pushed back several feet and Squirtle jumped back, stumbling a little on his landing due to the confusion.

"You ok Squirtle?" Ash asked concerned, to which he received a nod. He then turned back to the battle and called out another move.

"Get in close and use Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it and use Psywave." Brandon commanded.

As their pokemon moved toward each other with their attacks, Ash and Brandon both knew one thing. That was while the outcome of the battle remained uncertain, one thing was true. It had only just begun.

 **My…..Fingers…..Hurt…So much. This chapter was a huge mess of me writing several paragraphs and then deleting them because it didn't work out well. But the chapter is out, and that's what matters. Also, I apologize for not having much action in this one, but if I included the whole battle, this chapter wouldn't be out for another month. I still was able to put a little teaser about the battle. Also, let me know if I can improve on the battle scene in any way. Now, on to the important stuff. I am considering a pairing for Lucario but I want your opinion. If it happens, it will be a slow build like Ash and Anabel mainly because I'm new to writing. The poll will be up sometime this weekend. Please vote so I know what you want. Thanks all of you for your support. This is NASA32, see you later.**


	4. Not A Chapter

**Hey everyone! Just a heads up, the new chapter has been fixed. Take a look at it, I have a feeling it will be better that the one it replaces.**

 **That's all I have to say! GO AND READ IT!**


End file.
